


Connections

by Mogseltof



Series: Sympathies [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Cornered off the battlefield, Thundercracker does something entirely unexpected. Mirage tries to work through what it means





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from fadedlikethelilac "Mirage/Thundercracker 'high class'"
> 
> Left it pretty open ended, lmao. HMU if you have a prompt & pairing you wanna see done and I'll give it a shot.

 

Mirage hit the ground with a thud, mud and dirt scraping through his transformation seams while he struggled.  _ Scrap _ , there’d be no point in trying to disappear now, Thundercracker had him pinned, blaster cycling up to full power aimed at his head. Mirage shuttered his optics and struggled, wedging an elbow out as best he could. 

It was no hope. He was going to die here, alone, away from the rest of the battlefield with a Decepticon at his throat. 

The sound of the blaster cycled down, and Mirage squinted up, to see Thundercracker glancing around suspiciously. He glanced around before looking down at Mirage with a hard glare, standing up. “You got away,” he said roughly, starting his transformation sequence, thrusters firing. “Turned invisible, kicked mud in my face, whatever. You got away from me.”

Mirage watched him fly off, feeling mystification cloud his mind. 

* * *

“He did what now?” asked Jazz sharply, looking up from his datapad. “Mech, you’re fooling with me, right?”

Mirage shook his head. “Just let me go,” he said, holding his report. “I think I may have an in of some kind.”

Jazz frowned, but beckoned for Mirage’s report. “Oral reports on this then,” he said, taking the datapad from Mirage’s hand and scanning the falsified statement of his time when Thundercracker had ploughed out of the sky and tumbled them both off the battlefield. “An’ talk to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, see if y’can corner him next time we intercept ‘em on a raid.”

Mirage nodded. “Any questions?”

“Other than what in Primus’ name he was thinkin’? Mech, you’re good enough, see if you can get an in with him proper. A Decepticon that doesn’t want ta rip your throat out is a bonus we can’t afford not ta take.”

* * *

The next time the alarm sounded and battle stations were assumed, Mirage slipped through the ranks alongside Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The twins had been skeptical, but willing enough to go along with the plan, and now here he was, again, alone, off the battlefield, but this time he was the one with the blaster jammed into Thundercracker’s neck cabling.

Red optics glared up at him angrily as Mirage carefully applied a small charge to disable Thundercracker’s thrusters for a short period of time. Once that was done, he removed the blaster. 

He was dislodged almost immediately by Thundercracker sitting up and punching him in the face. Mirage hit the ground hard and rolled, pushing himself back up straight away and spinning to face Thundercracker. 

“What, I spare you and this is repayment?” spat Thundercracker angrily, squaring up to fight him head on. 

Mirage held up his hands, shaking his head. “I just wanted to ask a few questions,” he said calmly. Beyond them, the sound of battle raged on, the scream of jet engines from a fair distance off, and metal crunching against metal. 

“So what, high class mech like you does interrogations?” Thundercracker still sounded angry, and Mirage could hear the sounds of him attempting to fire his thrusters. 

“I just want to know why you let me live,” he said, taking a step forward. “That’s all. You had every opportunity to leave me dead in the dirt and you didn’t.”

Thundercracker looked away, the sound of his circuits firing dying off. “What, ‘cause I’m a Decepticon I can’t have any morals?”

“You’re not typically known for it, no,” said Mirage dryly. 

“I’m not a murderer,” said Thundercracker sharply. “I don’t care what mechs like you think of me, I know what I’m fighting for, and I don’t kill people who aren’t trying to kill me.”

“What are you fighting for, then?”

A circuit fired, connecting, and one of Thundercracker’s thrusters lit up. Out of time. Mirage’s mind raced, and he took a risk, opening his communications network to a public setting and flicking his EM field out sharply to grab Thundercracker’s attention electronically. 

Thundercracker stared at him. 

Mirage pinged him with a private commlink, and Thundercracker’s expression morphed into something singularly confused, before his second thruster fired. Mirage watched him transform and shoot up into the air, then smiled thinly to himself, transforming and heading back to the battlefield, wheels spinning. 

* * *

{ID 8486237C: why did you give me this commline} 


End file.
